Nothing Makes Sense Anymore
by FanficEmpire
Summary: Rachel had everything but what happens everything gets lost in a matter of seconds. Will Rachel be able to find her way back? Will Quinn be there to help her? And will Shelby be returning? Will Rachel accept the help from her Glee Club Quinn and Shelby? Please give it a chance and take a read :)
1. Its All I Ever Needed

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) Its going to become Faberry but in a little while. It is aslo set Season 2. This is after Regionals and about one month into the new school year.**

******Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

_ I had it all. I had two loving dads even though they travel so much and I barely see them, we still have a family dinner at a restaurant when they came back. I was captain of the Glee Club I was dating Finn Hudson and I most definitely did not need Shelby in my life. It was the perfect life. Nothing could ever ruin this_. Rachel thought making her way to Glee Club, but everything was about to change.

Just as Rachel was about to walk into Glee Club she bumped into the Unholy Trinity and made Santana spill her drink all over Brittany and herself. Santana immediately shot her a death stare, while Brittany was just fascinated by how the drink made her skin glow.

"Watch where you're going Man Hands before I give you a beating you will never forget!" Santana said angrily

"San it's okay it's just water besides look how nice it makes my skin look in the light" Brittany said innocently.

Quinn just laughed at both of the girls and she was immediately stopped when Santana said "You think this is funny Fabray?" While leaning over to Quinn trying to pour the remainder of the water on the dry cheerleader.

"No, no, not at all it's not funny, it's hilarious" Quinn laughed out.

"Well it could have been worse I mean it's not like if it is a Slushy" Rachel said jokingly.

"Berry…" Santana said but was soon cut off my Mercedes who said "Come on Santana, come inside before you give the diva a reason to be over dramatic"

The Unholy Trinity took Mercedes advice and made their way into practice bumping Rachel in the shoulder on their way in. Rachel took in a deep Breath and just walked in to Practice with a big smile on her face ignoring what just happened and took her usual seat.

They were soon joined by Mr. Shue who was fifteen minutes late to class (to no ones surprise ) and dropped a stack of music onto the piano and said " Alright guys sectionals is a few weeks away and we need to start acting serious if we are gonna win this thing"

"Mr. Shue may I ?" Rachel said while she shot her hand up.

Will reluctantly said okay allowed her to speak.

"Well I have some pretty good ideas-" Rachel began but was soon cut off by Mercedes who stopped her before she went on and on about her crazy ideas that no one really wanted to hear.

"Please Diva isn't it bad enough that you steal all the solos and now you wants us to listen to your ideas that no one really cares about" Kurt said

"Seriously, we really don't care and you need to stop being so selfish and trying to have everything your way, no one wants to hear especially me. Mercedes quickly said.

"Shut it and sit down Man Hands no one wants to know" Santana added.

"That's enough the three of you! Sure no one wants to hear her ideas but she still does have some great ideas and you don't need to be so harsh" Quinn said defending Rachel.

"Q, your joking right since when did you start taking Berry's side?"

Quinn just ignored Santana's comment and everyone was back to focusing on what Mercedes and Kurt just said.

There were signs of agreement in the room of what the two just said.

Rachel looked over to Finn who didn't even try to defend his girlfriend he just sat there quietly agreeing with everyone. She couldn't believe Finn did not even defend her once, but the cheerleader who gives her slushy facials on a regular basics did , she sighed and sat back down thinking that her dads will return tonight and she could talk to them about her great ides.

Mr. Shue decided to give the weekly assignment because the whole Sectional thing did not really go so well.

The pairs were: Quinn/Sam, Kurt/Mercedes, Santana/Puck, Brittany/Artie, Tina/Mike, and Rachel/Finn.

"Songs are due at the end of this week guys," Mr. Shue said dismissing them.

All Rachel wanted to do now was get home and prepare for the return of her dads she gave Finn a kiss and told him that she had something important to do. Finn nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek telling her that he would text her later.

Rachel was met by Quinn on the way out who told her, "Don't worry about what Mercedes and Kurt said" and gave her a smile.

Rachel gave Quinn a smile and said, "Thanks," wondering what was making Quinn be so nice to her. She just ignored it and made her way home.

When Rachel got home she unlocked the door threw her bag on the floor and quickly ran up to her room to change her clothes. When she was finished she made her way to the living room and just dropped herself on the couch and began watching Funny Girl since it was still in the DVD player from last night. There wasn't really much to do at home because she always kept the place clean, she just could not believe that Finn did even defend her once but QUINN did she just wanted to go home and think things through. She knew that Mercedes was always jealous of her because of her talent and just looked for an opportunity to make her feel bad, she also knew that Kurt was just being Kurt but what stuck out the most was that Finn did not even once tell them to stop but Quinn did. Rachel soon fell asleep.

Rachel was soon awakened by her dads' voices "Rachie honey we're home!" her dads said simultaneously as they entered through the front door.

Rachel quickly jumped off the couch and hugged her dads for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"I missed you so much," Rachel said.

"I missed you so much Baby Girl," her daddy Leroy said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I missed you and your hugs so much Rachie," her dad Hiram said.

"Did you eat anything Rachie?" her daddy asked her.

She shook her she told them she fell asleep while watching Funny Girl,

"It's okay honey we are kind of happy you didn't eat anything because we got some really great vegan take out at the airport and we were hoping that we could eat it together" her dad said smiling.

Rachel just smiled.

"We are going to put our things up stairs and we will join you in the kitchen in a bit okay Rachie her dad explained,"

Her dads took half an hour to put their things in their rooms and freshen up. It was now half past nine, but Rachel did not mind because she was getting to spend time with her dads in what seemed like forever. Rachel and her dads enjoyed their family meal with laughs and funny stories their dad had from their travels. After they were finished eating they relaxed and talked and talked about their trips and what they missed in Rachel's life when they travelled. After about two hours the Berry men decided to sing a song for their little girl.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**

** You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

** When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!". **

** Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**

** You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

The two Berry men finished and looked at their little girl they hugged her and kissed her on her forehead and told her they will forever be in their hear no matter what. Rachel hugged her dads and a tear dripped down her face. Rachel couldn't ask for anything more than this. This is all she ever wanted and needed.

Rachel lay in her bed later that night feeling so loved by her dads she really couldn't ask for anything better than this she loved her dads soo much and could not imagine life without them. She soon drifted off with a smile on her face with the memory of her dads singing to her.

**A/N: Reviews would be nice and thanks for reading :) Happy New Year :)**


	2. You Need To Know This

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, Reviews, and favourite :) it means alot. You guys are soo sweet. I hope you guys are enjoying your New Year.**

******Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

Rachel woke up at 6am, stretched her arms and jumped out of bed with a big smile on her face. She tied her hair in a high pony and threw on her work-out clothes and started her morning routine on her elliptical. After thirty minutes of exercising on her elliptical Rachel was satisfied and decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for school.

After a nice warm shower, Rachel dried up and got dressed in one of her plaid skirts and knee-high socks, and animal sweaters.

She then joyfully skipped down the stairs to join her dads for breakfast before walking to school.

As she made her way into the kitchen the aroma of her daddy's homemade vegan pancakes filled the air.

"Morning Daddy! That smells really good!" Rachel said with a bright smile on her face as she made her way to her daddy who was trying to flip the pancake in the pan.

"Morning Baby Girl! Did you sleep well?" her daddy asked as he gave her a one armed hug and a kiss on her forehead while trying not to make the pancake fall out of the pan.

"I slept well daddy," Rachel said while taking a seat at the table and looking around the room for her dad. "Ummm…"

"Your dad will be down in a while Rachie," her daddy said giving her a smile as he was making his way over to her to give her a vegan pancake

"Thanks," Rachel said as began to eat her vegan pancake.

Both Leroy and Rachel ate in silence as they both waited for Hiram to come down stairs to join them.

Leroy then cleared his throat to break the silence and Rachel looked up at him while drinking her orange juice.

"Rachel there is something important I need to tell you…" Leroy started but then stopped as hesitated to finish the sentence since he thought this might not be the right time.

"Daddy I am listening," Rachel said as she was putting down her glass of orange juice.

"Remember to come home as soon as school is finished because we have to go for our family dinner tonight," Leroy said quickly trying to sound as if that is what he really wanted to say.

"Don't worry daddy I will," Rachel said as she was getting up to but her dirty dishes in the sink before she left for school.

Rachel then got her things kissed her daddy and made her way to the front door to leave for school.

While walking to school Rachel kept thinking of what her daddy really wanted to say because she knew he most definitely did not want to remind her about coming home early. She knew he was hiding something from her but she just brushed it off because she knew that her dad would eventually tell her.

As soon as Rachel left for school her dad Hiram came down stairs and met his husband Leroy sitting in deep thought

"She needs to know Leroy, before she finds out from someone else," Hiram said taking a seat next to his husband.

"It's a lot harder than it sounds Hiram," Leroy said still in deep thought. "What happens when we tell her and she does not know how to take it? What do we do then?"

"It's going to be okay," Hiram said reassuringly," Rachel is a strong girl she will be able to handle the news and if she can't, then we will have to explain to her that it's for the best and that we will always be right here for her." Hiram said giving his husband an envelope which contained the news that Rachel needed to know.

Hiram then got up to make himself a cup of coffee leaving his husband there still deep in thought.

Rachel made it to school fifteen minutes before class started and was surprised to see Finn waiting for her by her locker after what happened yesterday. She did question it she was just happy that he was by her side now. Even though she was dating Finn Hudson she still got no respect from the other jocks or anyone for that matter, she was still a human target for slushy facials.

Just as class was about to begin Finn apologized for not texting her last night because he was out with the guys and time was got away from him. In all honesty Rachel forgot that Finn was going to text last night since she was only focusing on spending time with her dads, so she just smiled at him and told him that it was okay.

Rachel was surprised that she actually made it to lunch without coming into contact with a slushy. Little did she know what was waiting for her around the corner.

Just as Rachel was about reach her locker she was pulled into an empty hallway and was met by a freezing cold cherry slushy served directly to her face and a very angry Santana.

"Make sure and watch where you're going next time RuPaul because if you ever bump into me again and spill anything on me again you will be so sorry you would start wishing you were never born and you will also be washing slushy out of your hair for a whole month, wishing you never pissed me off," Santana said in a low voice pinning Rachel against the lockers and then Rachel was met with another slushy poured all over her head. Just as Rachel was about to walkway from the angry Latina, she was pushed to the ground and was once again pinned against the lockers. "Never mutter a word about this Berry. Got it?" Santana said in an intimidating voice.

When Santana was finished she left a scared Rachel soaked in Cherry slushy who was now crying and wondering what she ever did to deserve this. The corn syrup was starting to get hard and Rachel knew she needed to get cleaned up. Rachel quickly made her way to her locker got her slushy kit out of her locker and quickly made her way to the closest bathroom hoping not to get seen by anyone.

Rachel was relieved that there was no Glee practice today because word got around fast in McKinley and soon everyone would know that she was slushied by Santana and she was not in the mood to hear Mercedes make fun of her because she got slushied by Santana.

Just as Quinn was making her way out of one of the stalls she heard sniffling.

"Rachel?" Quinn said confused.

When the tiny brunette turned around she immediately felt a surge of guilt throughout her entire body. Even though she was not responsible for giving the tiny girl a slushy facial she was responsible for having her be slushied on a regular basics and she felt guilty not being there to protect her and for because she knew she was the reason why Rachel was crying today even though she was not responsible for the slushy being thrown at the girl today. The tiny brunette was covered in slushy and was crying it could not be the corn syrup because Rachel had been slushied on countless times before and never cried.

"I'm fine Quinn it-its n-nothing," Rachel stuttered. Rachel said wiping her face.

"No Rachel you're not fine Rachel let me help you," Quinn said as she cupped Rachel's face with her hands, wiping away a mixture of tears and cherry goo.

Rachel looked at Quinn confused wondering why she was willing to help her and thought Santana probably asked her to give her another slushy facial, but for some reason Rachel allowed Quinn to help her for and some reason she felt as if she could trust the taller girl. Quinn helped Rachel get the cherry goo out of her hair and face. She did not know that all the slushy attacks would have affected her like this. If only she knew she would have never done it.

When Quinn was finished helping Rachel clean her hair and face she watched as the girl entered one of the stalls to change her clothes. When Rachel was finished and came out of the stall Quinn gave the girl a smile and watched as she walked towards her.

"Rachel are you going to tell me what happened and who slushied you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel remembered what Santana told her and just shrugged her shoulders and tried to walk past Quinn ignoring her.

Quinn then grabbed her by her hand preventing her from trying to leave.

"Why do you even want to know Quinn? Since when did you start caring and being so nice I thought you hate me and only want to see me suffer just like everyone else!" Rachel said harshly.

Quinn could feel tears forming in her eyes she could not believe that Rachel thought that about her, but she could not give the girl wrong because she did make the girl's life miserable.

"Rachel I don't hate you and I don't want you to suffer. I want to be your friend Rachel."

"Sure you do, this is probably just another one of your pranks."

"Rachel, I –"

She was then cut off by Rachel walking away from her and making her way out of the bathroom.

The rest of the day went on as normal and Rachel could not wait to get home and just focus on the evening with her dads.

Just as Rachel was about to leave, she was met by Quinn.

"Hey do you need do you need a ride home?"

"Do you just love making fun of me Quinn?"

"No, Rachel I seriously want to give you a ride home."

"Well, thanks for the offer Quinn but not today maybe some other day," and with that Rachel left.

When Rachel got home she dropped her bag on the floor and ran up to her room and decided to get ready for the night.

The rest of the evening was very silent even on the way to the restaurant it was silent.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their table and the only time they talked to each other is when they had to decide on what to order. Rachel could not take it anymore she knew something was up and she couldn't wait anymore she needed to know now.

"Dad, daddy I know you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is."

"You're right Rachie there is something we need to tell you and we can't keep it from you forever and we promise we will tell you," Her dad Hiram said.

Leroy reached into his pocket and took out the letter, looked at Rachel.

"We want you to have this but open it only after we tell you," her daddy said while giving her the letter.

Rachel took the letter and just nodded her head. Rachel was only focused on what her dads wanted to tell her.

The rest of their dinner was very silent and full of a lot of tension.

"We are getting divorced Rachel," her dad said.

"What?" was all Rachel said.

"Rachel your dad and I have talked about this for a very long time and we wanted to divorce for a very long time we just did not know how to tell you and it's what's best. We hope that you can understand." Her daddy Leroy said trying not cry.

"B- But …" was all Rachel could manage to say before her she was cut off by her dad.

"We can talk more when we are home okay" her dad said trying not to look at her.

They paid their bill and made the way to their car. Great how could my life get more screwed up Rachel thought as she was getting into the car. Rachel was staring out the window and there was silence complete silence more silence than anyone could handle.

"Rachel..." her dad started not paying attention to the road.

He was then cut off by Rachel screaming to watch out. He then turned to his side and swore. Hiram's grip on the staring wheel tightened as his adrenaline started to kick in. A car was coming straight towards the driver side of the car from the intersection. He tried to avoid the crash but it was too late all his efforts were in vain. There were sounds of tire screeches as Rachel's Dad tried to avoid the incoming car and the sound of metal breaking as both cars flipped over.

"Dad, Daddy…" Rachel said as that was all she could manage to say.

"We l-l-lov…" her daddy started.

That was all Rachel heard before everything went black.

**A/N: The accident scene probably wasn't all that but i will work on it :). Trust me on this things are gonna get pretty intresting :) There will be more Faberry :) Please Review it means alot :)**


	3. It's All Gone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites thanks soo much guys. They mean alot. Things are about to get very intresting. This chapter is going to make you wonder about a lot of things :) but don't worry answers are soon to come. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee.**

"What?!... Are you sure?" was all Shelby managed to say.

It was a normal night for Shelby. She had just finally got Beth to fall asleep after she woke up crying with a soiled diaper, she was in the living room watching Funny Girl drinking a glass of wine when she got a call from Lima Memorial Hospital. Shelby could not believe what she just heard, she thought it was probably a mistake or she just fell asleep while watching Funny Girl and it was all just a terrible nightmare, and she would wake up, but she was awake and it was a real.

"Ma'am are you there? Did you hear me?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes I heard you. I- I- I will be right there. " Shelby said still in shock.

Shelby could not believe this was happening; all she could think about was Rachel. The condition she was in, the pain she was feeling, how badly she was hurt, all she could think about is that her daughter was hurt in the hospital and all alone.

It was 9 in the night and Shelby finally found a babysitter to watch Beth after five minutes of making calls and explaining the situation. She on the couch and kept watching her phone impatiently awaiting the arrival of the babysitter. There was finally a knock on the door, jumped off the couch, grabbed her keys and jacket, opened the door for the sitter and with that Shelby left, got in her car and began driving to Lima Memorial Hospital.

Shelby kept thinking, she should have never left Rachel, she loved her daughter very much and she only wanted what was best for her that was why she left. She could have never been as close to Rachel as she wanted, the mother that she wanted to be, since she missed fifteen years of Rachel's life she probably did not need her or want her in her life. Shelby thought and thought about it but all in all she knew she was just scared.

Shelby was soon cut off from her deep thought when she realized she finally reached the hospital. She came rushing into the Emergency Room and to the nurse at the front desk.

"R-Rach-el Ber-rry" Shelby said out of breath.

"Excuse Me?" the nurse said not quite understanding what Shelby just said.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry car accident," Shelby said a little more clearly.

"One minute please." The nurse said and motioned her to take a seat.

Shelby did not want to wait; all she wanted was to see her daughter and get more information about the situation at hand.

After a long and painful half an hour of waiting a doctor finally came into the waiting room and stood in front of Shelby. Shelby shot up and quickly introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Lilly Hunter . There are some things that you need to know so if you would come with me please."

The doctor led Shelby to Rachel's room. Before Shelby entered the room the doctor stopped her.

"Please have a seat…" The doctor said looking at the chairs outside of the room.

Shelby looked at the doctor with worried eyes and took a seat.

"I am very sorry. Hiram and Leroy Berry did not make it. Leroy died on the scene of the accident and Hiram died on the way to the hospital. I don't know how you will tell her the news, but I wish you all the best. Rachel on the other hand is a very lucky girl." The doctor said.

Shelby was fighting back tears at this point, and then she looked at the doctor very confused.

"How is she a lucky girl exactly?" Shelby said confused.

"Rachel is lucky to be alive and her injuries are not as bad as they should have been, so she is one lucky girl." The doctor explained. "She has stitches in her head from a cut that she got, she definitely has a concussion. She has two cracked ribs which we have taped up and she will be feeling sore and is she is also bruised, her face is already bruising." Dr. Hunter said.

The tears that Shelby were holding back were now making their way down her face. Her daughter was going through so much she just wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her how much she loves her.

"She is unconscious now, she will wake up in sometime and we also gave her morphine for the pain, we will also be keeping her in the ER for the night just to make sure everything is okay. We also need you to full out some paper work at the front desk, but you can see her now if you want. Once again I'm sorry for your lost and I wish you the best with everything." The doctor said.

"Oh, this letter was found at the accident, addressed to Rachel." Dr. Hunter said before leaving.

Shelby nodded and made her way into Rachel's room. Shelby's heart sank, when she saw Rachel, she looked so tiny and fragile laying there in the hospital bed, Shelby made her way closer to Rachel, took her hand in hers, gently squeezed it and kissed it. She watched the oxygen tubes in her nose, the IV in her left hand and the wires under her hospital that monitored her heart beat, which was the only sound in the room, she also noticed the blood in her hair from the cut, it made Shelby's heart sink. Shelby watched the steady rise and fall motion of her chest. Shelby pulled the blankets closer Rachel's chest and kissed her on her forehead when she heard a slight whimper coming from the small girl.

"Rachel, Rachel honey can you hear me? It's Shelby I'm here and I love you very much" Shelby said taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"W-Where am I?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Honey you are in the hospital, there was a car accident, do you remember?" Shelby said stroking Rachel's hair.

Rachel took a while to process what she just heard and who was talking, after two minutes of silence and thinking it finally clicked.

Rachel remembered everything she remembered the dinner, her dads getting divorced, the letter; the accident, the car coming, her dad trying to avoid it and when the car flipped over her daddy tried to tell her something but she blacked before he could finish. Rachel then realized who was talking to her. Shelby. What was Shelby doing here? Rachel began thinking was not Shelby the one who left me for Beth the child of the girl who made my life a living hell … Was not I the one who was not good enough for her a few months ago what was she doing here?

" S-Shelby what are u doing here? I- I thought you did not want me… " Rachel said sleepily.

"Honey, I made a mistake when I left you, I never wanted to leave you and I always wanted you more than you could ever know. I love you Rach." Shelby said looking worriedly at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

Shelby did not want Rachel to think that she never wanted her, she knew she made a mistake when she left and she knew she was going to have to make up for it.

"S-S-Sure you d-do… W-what h-h-happened to my d-d-dads" Rachel said sarcastically and fighting off the drowsiness.

"Rach, honey I do love you," Shelby said wiping the tears from her eyes "Rachel your dads they…." Shelby started but was soon cut off when she looked at the girl and saw that she fell asleep.

Shelby looked at her, kissed her forehead and went outside. She needed to inform the doctor that Rachel woke up but fell asleep. On her way out, she saw a nurse and stopped her and told her. The nurse nodded and went in to check Rachel; meanwhile Shelby made her way to the front desk since had some paper work to full out. Walking down the halls Shelby wiped her face clear of her tears.

After filling out the paper work Shelby began to make her way back to Rachel' s room. Walking down the hall she met Dr. Hunter; she was now leaving Rachel's room. The doctor was heading towards Shelby.

"She's doing fine, she is under some pretty strong pain medication so it is normal for her to wake up and fall back to sleep." Dr. Hunter said.

"Thank you. I was just wondering, how did u get my number to call me?" Shelby asked

"We found your contact information in Leroy Berry's wallet to contact if there was an emergency."

Shelby smiled and then the doctor left.

Shelby entered Rachel's room and took a seat next to her bed. She watched her daughter sleep and began thinking. How am I going to tell Rachel that her dads died what will happen for the funeral, how Rachel would react, I need to inform the school. She knew she was going to have to be there for Rachel no matter what and they would take it one step at a time. Shelby now had custody of Rachel and she was going to have to live with her, Shelby did not know how Rachel was going to take this after what she said when she woke up. Shelby knew she just needed to be there for her daughter right now and that is all that mattered.

The next morning Shelby woke up, and went outside Rachel's room, she made a call home to check up on Beth and asked the baby sitter if she could watch Beth for a little while longer. The babysitter agreed, when Shelby was finished making the call she went back into Rachel's room and watched the girl sleep.

Shelby bent down to kiss the girl's forehead when she heard a whisper coming from the girl.

"Rach, honey how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my ribs." Rachel groaned.

"Don't worry honey, I will get the doctor," Shelby said pressing the call nurse button at the side of Rachel's bed.

"Why are you even here? Didn't you leave me for Beth?" Rachel asked.

" Rachel you are my daughter and I love you and I admit I made a mistake when I left you, I thought you didn't need me, but now I am here and I am never leaving you ever no matter what." Shelby said stroking Rachel's hair.

"Now you know that I am your daughter and to never leave me when I am in the hospital, you couldn't have seen that a few months ago before you left me and adopted Beth. I always needed you I am just fifteen, what fifteen years old doesn't need their mom" Rachel said

"Rachel please try to understand…"

"Understand what?" Rachel cut off Shelby, "Understand that you only realize that you I am your daughter and you want me when I am lying here in a hospital bed after a car accident, because that is how it looks."

"Rachel it probably looks that way but it is not like that you need to listen to me."

"No I don't." Rachel said trying to get up but soon regretted it as a sharp pain surged through her entire body.

"Rachel," Shelby said gently stopping the girl from getting up so she would not hurt herself more than she already is, "Rachel you have to cracked ribs, you are bruised and u have stitched in your head, take it easy. I do love you Rachel, I was wrong in the past to leave you and I promise I will make it up to you, but there is something you need to know. Rachel your dads…"

Shelby was cut off when the doctor came walking in.

"Hello there Rachel, I am Dr. Hunter, and it's nice to see awake."

"Hi" Rachel said.

"Do you feel any pain?" The doctor asked.

"Yea my head, and my ribs" Rachel said.

"Alright, we will get you something for the pain okay, Let's just see if everything else is okay."

Dr. Hunter checked Rachel and made sure nothing else was wrong and then looked to Shelby.

"Well the bruising is expected, and she will be feeling sore for a couple of days, all she needs to do is relax, take it easy and everything will be fine." Dr Hunter said.

"Can I have some water?" Rachel said her throat feeling dry.

"Sure why not." Doctor Hunter said with a smile.

Shelby helped Rachel get into a sitting position while she poured some water into a glass and gave it to Rachel with a straw. Dr. Hunter then pulled Shelby aside and asked if she told her yet. Shelby told her no. Dr. Hunter put a hand on her shoulder and left.

"Rachel there is something you need to know it's about your dads." Shelby said taking a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel stopped drinking her water and looked at her. Shelby took the cup from her hand and started.

"Rachel your dads they, they didn't make it…" Shelby said, she did not know how to break the news to her, because they is no good way in telling someone news like that.

Rachel just lay back in the bed and said nothing. She did not even cry when Shelby told her. She turned her head away from Shelby and just looked out the window.

"Rach,…" Shelby tired.

"Please Shelby just leave me alone please" Rachel said.

"Rach" Shelby said.

"Please I just want to be alone."

Shelby knew that this was a lot for Rachel to take in so she gave the girl her space.

"Rachel there was a letter found in the crash for you" Shelby put it on the stand before leaving.

Rachel could not believe what she just heard, first Santana, her dads getting divorced, the accident, Shelby now this. Rachel felt as if her whole world came crashing down, nothing made sense anymore. My dads are gone; Everything I needed gone, the only two people that ever loved me is gone, it's all gone, what did I do to deserve this, Rachel thought. Rachel just felt angry at the world, angry at everyone, angry at herself, this was all her fault. Rachel could not even bring herself to cry once, she just couldn't. They were just no more tears left; all she felt now was anger.

**A/N: So what you think? There are a lot of things here to think about, why was Shelby'scontact information there? What was Shelby scared of? What is Rachel going to do? The letter? Soo many things :). Sorry for taking so long to update I was thinking where to end the chapter and i thought here. Please review :) they mean alot :). Oh and there is gonna be some Faberry in the next chapter.**


	4. I Just Want To Be Alone

**A/N: Hello :) Sorry for taking so long to update, as you all know school has reopend and i was adjusting back to the daily school routine thats why i took so long to update. Anyways, this term we have a lot of projects to do and I will try to update as soon as possible :) Thanks a million for all the great reviews follows and favourites they mean soo much :) I had to make this chapter shorter because it was like really long so i broke it into two chapters. So enjoy :) I hope you guys like it. Remember to Review :)**

**Disclaimer - I think we all get it by now. I do not own Glee.**

Shelby's heart sank. She could not get Rachel's face out of her head. It was just emotionless; her face showed no signs of sadness, she just stared at the wall. She did not even cry, Rachel was hurting bad and she knew it.

Shelby looked at her watch and saw that it was 9am; it had been half an hour since Shelby told Rachel. She decided that she would go and check on her. She made her way back to Rachel's room. When she entered her heart sank. Rachel was in the same position when Shelby left; she had that same emotionless look on her face staring blankly at the wall. Shelby slowly made her way to Rachel's bed. Rachel did not even notice Shelby in the room until she put her hand on her shoulder.

Rachel did not even bother to turn around she just continued to stare at the wall and took in a deep breath.

"Why are you still here? Don't you need to be with Beth?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I…" Shelby started.

Rachel then cut her off before she could even reach half of her sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Shelby, the only reason you are here right now is because my dads are dead and we both know that's true. If my dads weren't dead and I wasn't in the hospital right now you would be home with Beth not even knowing I existed, so I suggest you on with your daily life routine." Rachel said bitterly.

Shelby could hear the pain in Rachel's voice as she spoke, she knew that Rachel was going through a lot but she did not want her daughter to push her away, she wanted to be there for her. She wanted to be the mother she never got to be to her, she wanted to make up for the mistakes she did in the past.

"Rachel, that's not true, I have loved you since the moment you were born and I never stopped. Rachel you are my daughter, I am your mother, I care about you more than you can ever imagine. I know you have been through a lot, you just lost your dads, I know it's a lot to take in but I promise you I will never leave you." Shelby said rubbing her thumb on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel turned around and stared at the ceiling and took in a deep breath.

"I am fine Shelby… just leave me alone… I just really want to be alone right now, please just go and take care of Beth, don't screw up her life like you did to mine, she doesn't deserve it… if you really love me then you go and take care of Beth." Rachel said.

Shelby was holding back tears; Rachel was hurting bad the pain in her voice echoed throughout Shelby's entire body. Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's head and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Rachel just closed her eyes and said nothing.

"I love you Rachel and I promise you, I will never leave you again." Shelby whispered to Rachel.

Shelby reluctantly left Rachel's room, before she left she turned around and watched as her daughter as laid there in the hospital bed looking tiny and fragile with a pained expression on her face.

Rachel just wanted to be alone, she did not want anyone around her, and she just did not even know how she felt. She was angry, she felt lost, she just wanted to run and run as far away as she can, she just wanted to disappear, because nothing made sense for her anymore, it just did not.

Shelby made her way to her car. She was worried about Rachel; she could not bear to see her like this. It just broke her heart. She was going to have to show Rachel that she loved her and that she was going to be the mother Rachel needed. Before Shelby left the hospital parking lot, she called the babysitter and told her that she was on her way home. When she was finished making the call, she buckled up and made her way home. Shelby knew she had a lot to do, she had to inform Rachel's school what happened, she had to sort out the custody papers, she had a lot of things to do.

After half an hour of driving Shelby finally reached home. When she opened the door, she saw the babysitter feeding Beth. The baby sitter then turned around and greeted Shelby, she told Shelby that she gave Beth a bath already and that she was just feeding her breakfast. Shelby thanked the babysitter for everything and told her that she could go.

Shelby walked the babysitter to the door and thanked her once again for everything and being so understanding. When the babysitter left Shelby resumed feeding Beth and ate some breakfast as well. When she was done, she carried Beth up to her room and placed her in the crib while she took a bath. Shelby could not stop thinking about Rachel, she just wanted to hold her and never let her go, let her know how sorry she was for leaving her.

When Shelby was finished, she quickly changed her clothes and thought how she was going to tell the school what happened. Shelby watched as Beth sat down in the crib, she looked so adorable like that. Shelby picked Beth up from the crib when she was finished changing and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab her keys.

With the keys in one hand, her purse on her shoulder, and Beth in the other Shelby made her way out the door and to her car. She got Beth settled in the car seat in the back then made her way to the driver's side and got in. Shelby reversed out of the driveway and began making her way to McKinley.

Back at McKinley, New Directions were starting to wonder where Rachel was, it was not like her to stay home, and she came to school no matter what, even when she was sick with a 102 degree fever she came.

Quinn was standing going through her locker, looking for the books for her next class. Quinn was distracted, she was beginning to get worried; she knew this was not like Rachel. She never stayed at home and she missed the first two periods and today was glee, Rachel would never miss glee, something was definitely up.

"Hey Q, what's up?" Santana asked.

Quinn was deep in thought and did not even notice the Latina standing next to her; she just continued to go though her locker.

"Quinn!" Santana said slamming her locker shut

"Christ on a bike Santana! You nearly took my arm off! What the hell!" Quinn angrily shouted.

"What's with you Q? You've been acting weird lately. If I did not know any better I would say you were pregnant again." Santana said.

"I am just worried about Rachel she has never missed school before and today is Glee. I think something is up…" Quinn said honestly.

Santana then cut off Quinn before she could even finish her sentence.

"I am going to stop you there before I empty the contents of my stomach on you. You did not just say you were worried for Man Hands. Berry out of all people, since when did you start calling her by her first name, and caring so much about the girl that probably shits unicorns and rainbows." Santana said in her HBIC tone.

"Oh cut the bitch act Santana, you and I both know you care about Rachel a little bit. Rachel isn't that bad once you get to know her just give her a chance." Quinn said in her low voice.

"Quinn are you even hearing yourself talk? That pregnancy has really messed you up bad. Man Hands, Ru Paul, Hobbit, the girl that wears those hideous sweaters that I can't even begin to describe, we are talking about that same girl. What air are you breathing? It's definitely not the one all of us here are breathing." The Latina replied.

Before Quinn could even reply the bell rang and Santana disappeared. Quinn just sighed and made her way to class.

Quinn had English now and was missing Rachel. Quinn was distracted, as she only kept on thinking about Rachel and why she wasn't in school.

"Quinn are you okay?" Mr. Miller asked.

Quinn head immediately snapped up and she watched her teacher and tried to process what he just asked her. Quinn then realized and she decided to lie because she would have permission to go the nurse's office because she really wasn't going to listen for the rest of the class since Rachel was the only thing on her mind.

"Actually, I have a really bad headache and I was wondering if I could be excused to go to the nurse's office" Quinn said trying to sound as believable as possible.

Quinn was lucky she was a straight A student and was not as delinquent as the other children so that made her a little more believable than the others. The teacher watched her and gave her a nod.

Quinn took her things and made it out the door. Quinn looked at the time on her phone and saw that there was only fifteen more minutes of class and decided she would go and put her things in her locker and would just go to the Choir Room after. After Quinn put her things in her locker she decided to go to the bathroom to fix her hair before going to the Choir Room. On her way to the bathroom, Quinn saw Shelby walking towards the office with Beth in a car seat. What was Shelby doing here? Quinn thought to herself. Things just go stranger and stranger as the minutes passed by Quinn thought to herself. Quinn entered the bathroom and just stood there in front of the mirror thinking.

Shelby walked into the office and told the secretary that she was here to see Principal Figgins and William Schuester. She also said that it was very important concerning Rachel Berry. The secretary told her to have a seat while she went to tell Figgins that someone was here about Rachel Berry and wanted to talk to him and William about her.

Principal Figgins called Shelby into his office and made an announcement for William Schuester to come to the office.

"Miss Corcoran what brings you to McKinley?" Principal Figgins asked.

Just as Shelby was about to reply there was a knock at the door.

"Come in William." Principal Figgins said.

William entered the office and had a puzzled look on his face when he saw Shelby in the office with Beth. He took a seat and wondered what she was doing here, because he knew she adopted Beth and left to start a new life.

"Shelby what are you doing here I thought you left Lima to start a new life with Beth." Will said.

"Actually, I did not leave Lima, I never moved because I changed my mind, but I am not here to talk about why I am here. I came here to talk about Rachel." Shelby said trying to get to the reason she was here.

"Rachel? Why are you here to talk about Rachel?" Will questioned Shelby.

Shelby took in a deep breath and began to explain. After she was explaining what happened over the past eighteen hours she had tears in her eyes. Principal Figgins handed her a tissue and she wiped her face.

William was now bending over with his hands in his hair. He could not believe what he just heard. Rachel lost both her dads, he could not imagine how she was feeling right now. He knew she was going to need all the love and support she could get and that she needed the support of the glee club and those around her more than ever. Will knew he had to tell the Glee club. Will comforted Shelby and told her everyone that is here for her and with that he left to call a Glee club meeting.

Quinn was broken away from her deep thought when she heard the bell rang. Quinn looked at her phone and saw that it was lunch already; she stood there in the bathroom thinking about Rachel for fifteen minutes. This girl was driving her crazy she needed to know why Rachel was not in school. As Quinn was exiting she bumped into a worried Mr. Shue.

"I'm sorry Quinn I didn't see you there." Mr. Shue said.

"It's okay Mr. Shue," Quinn sighed, "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going; I am just a little distracted. I am worried about Rachel because she doesn't really stay home from school."

Mr. Shue looked up at Quinn with a sad look in his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder, while giving her a small smile.

"Quinn I need to talk to you and the rest of the Glee club right now in the choir room. Pass the message on." Mr. Shue said and then just left.

Quinn could not have been more confused in her entire life. She pulled out her phone and texted Santana and Brittany telling them about the Glee meeting and to pass it on to the others. When Brittany and Santana got the message they passed it on to the rest of the club. Everyone had gotten the message and was now sitting in the choir room, waiting on Mr. Shue, to tell them what this meeting was about.

Mr. Shue walked in and took a seat and looked at the club.

"Guys, I have some news about Rachel." Mr. Shue said sadly.

Quinn's heart just skipped a beat she was finally going to get the answers she wanted, but little did she know it was going to be a lot more than she expected.

"Oh no, don't tell me that little diva dropped out of Glee club, because no one wanted to hear her lame ideas." Mercedes said before any would could say anything.

"Mercedes please control yourself." Mr. Shue said annoyed with Mercedes' attitude.

Everyone looked at each other with shocked expressions they never heard Mr. Shue say anything to Mercedes before when she made comments about Rachel.

"Mr. Shue is everything alright? What's going on?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Mr. Shue looked at everyone and began.

"Guys, last night, Rachel and her dads got in a car accident and Rachel has lost both of her dads. She has two cracked ribs, and stitches. She is in the Lima Memorial Hospital. She is also hurting very bad because of her loss and she needs us." Mr. Shue said sympathetically, he did not know how to tell them the news and tried his best.

Everyone was shocked they did not know what to say. They were all feeling regret because of how mean they were to her, they felt guilty for what they had done and they were all heartbroken for Rachel. Just then, Santana ran out of the room and Quinn quickly followed behind.

Santana ran into the bathroom and began dry heaving into one of the toilets. Quinn knelt down next to her and tried to calm her down. Santana had tears running down her face and began to say something.

"Q-Qui-Quinn." Santana started, "T-There i-is something I-I have to t-tell y-you."

**A/N: Okay i am sorry about the Faberry i promised, but the chapter was just really really long and i didnt want to stuff everything into one so I had to break it up. Well you some Quinntana and there is more to come. For sure the next chapter will deffinately have some Faberry. Tell me what you guys thought about Rachel :) The descriptions will get better don't worry :) What does Santana want to tell Quinn? The letter hmmm it all rest in the hands of Rachel Berry. So let me know that you guys think :) Please Review :) Reviews make me very happy and updates come sooner lol :P So please please please review they mean alot :) Thanks for reading :)**


	5. When You Feel Guilty

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Sorry i took so long to update we had a bunch of tests and projects in school and everything was crazy and I hardly had any free time. Well, here is the next chapter :) I really hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the wonderful reviews they were greatly appreciated :) **

**Disclaimer - I still do not own Glee.**

Quinn stopped what she was doing and just looked at Santana with a worried face. She could only imagine what Santana was about to tell her, she did not know if she should be scared or worried. Quinn just looked at the Latina sitting with her back against the cubicle's wall with tears running down her face, as she tried to calm down so she could tell the blonde what she needed to know.

"Q-Q-Quinn I-I didn't mean to, I was just so angry, I-I-" Santana started, but could not continue as she started to cry again.

"San, what did you do?" Quinn asked worriedly trying to hold back tears.

Quinn then remembered that Santana always talked about how she was one day going to cause Rachel to end up in the hospital, she always knew Santana talked about it , but never in a thousand years did she ever think that she would actually do it and cause so much damage.

"N-No, Y-Y-You didn't, No," Quinn stuttered why slowly getting up the floor and backing her way out of the cubical to the sinks allowing her tears to fall as she backed away.

"Quinn I didn't mean to," Santana said in between sobs, " I- I- made Rachel's last day with her dads the worst day of her life," Santana said getting up off the floor and walking towards Quinn.

It then hit Quinn like ton of Bricks, she never felt this way, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, Quinn then remembered when Rachel was in the bathroom crying yesterday. Quinn was angry at this point, she could not believe Santana did this, but a part of Quinn always knew that this would have eventually happened. Santana always used Rachel as her punching bag and encouraged others to do the same, she just sat there and watched and never said anything because she was too worried about her social status to ever say anything, because the first time she asked them to stop they just laughed at her. Quinn felt like a complete guilty angry idiot at this point. Quinn knew she should have kept trying to make the slushy facials stop, but everyone would have just thought she was crazy and not thinking straight. In fact Quinn felt that she should have put a stop to the slushies the minute it started. She felt so angry right now

"Q-," Santana started putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder but was soon cut off by Quinn's hand connecting with her face.

Santana held her cheek and watched Quinn with a tear stained face. She began crying again. She knew Quinn had the every right to be angry at her because she knew she took it too far this time.

"Don't Santana… I told you so many times to leave Rachel alone and now look what happened. The last day she ever got to spend with her dads she spent it thinking that everyone in the god forsaken school wants her to suffer!" Quinn shouted angrily.

Santana watched Quinn with tears running down her face, Santana was about to say something but was cut off by Mercedes opening the door and walking into the bathroom.

"Guys is everything okay? Mr. Shue was getting worried" Mercedes said.

Mercedes then noticed Santana and an infuriated Quinn.

"What's going on here?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"Nothing just nothing. We were just finishing up our little conversation." Quinn said angrily then stormed out of the washroom leaving Mercedes there with a million questions running through her mind and a shocked Santana.

Santana did not even utter a word she just wiped her face, regained her composure and started making her way back to the choir room. Mercedes just stood there trying to process what just happened.

Quinn did not even bother returning to the choir room. She just wanted to see Rachel and hold her in her arms and never let go. She just wanted to be there for the smaller girl and let her know how much she cares.

Before Shelby left Principal Figgins Office, he offered her a job as a full time teacher at McKinley since they were short on staff and needed a teacher and Shelby fit the job perfectly. Shelby hesitated at first, but then she decided to take the job since she would get to be closer to Rachel. Shelby and Principal Figgins then began to fill out the paper work and Beth excitedly watched them.

Quinn ran all the way to her car not caring about anything. She threw her books and everything inside and just sat down and began crying into her steering wheel. She just needed to talk to Rachel and tell her how sorry she is. With her forehead against the steering wheel she began wiping away her tears she could not get Rachel out of her mind, what Santana did to her, what she had to live through, what she was probably going through since her dads died and so much more, Quinn hated herself for letting all this happen.

Mercedes returned to the choir room. She saw Santana sitting next to Brittany listening to everyone on what they had to say about Rachel and what she was probably going through. Mr. Shue was just sitting there listening to them and looking deep in thought. Finn was almost to tears, hearing about Rachel broke his heart, and he knew she was going to need him to be there for her. Brittany was sad she did not know why all this had to happen to Rachel because she was such a nice girl, she never did anything wrong, she was always nice to everyone even though everyone was so mean to her especially Santana.

"What's going to happen to Rachel?" Brittany said looking at Santana.

Santana looked at her and took her hand in hers, "I don't know Britt, I really don't," Santana said taking in a deep breath.

Everyone looked at the two and gave one another a reassuring smile.

"We are going to have to be there for Rachel, sure she can be annoying at times, but in a way she is our friend and she is going to need all of us to help her get through this." Kurt said.

Everyone agreed with Kurt, he was right sure she was annoying but in a way she was still their friend. Everyone agreed to go and visit her in the hospital today after school, and to let her know they were all there for her no matter what.

"Where is Quinn?" Tina said looking around the room not seeing the blonde cheerleader.

Everyone looked at Santana since Quinn ran after her when she ran out of the room. Santana looked down and muttered something. Mercedes looked at her and then started talking.

"Santana what happened between you and Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

Santana looked at her, "Nothing. Nothing happened!" Santana bit back.

"San, you and Q had a fight," Brittany said sadly looking at Santana.

"No Britt, we didn't," Santana said calmly trying not to hurt Brittany.

"So then why were you crying and why Quinn was looking as if she wanted to kill you," Mercedes said pushing her luck.

"Just freaking drop it! It's none of your business! What happened between Q and I is not your business it is between the both of us!" Santana shouted causing Mr. Shue to look up breaking him out of his deep thought.

Santana then left the room leaving everyone there with their mouth open. It was obvious that Quinn and Santana had a fight, but what Santana's action just made everyone want to know was what it was about more, but they knew better than trying to ask her again before she took their head off in the blink of an eye.

Shelby was finished with the paperwork in Principal Figgins office and would start teaching next week. She took Beth and started to make her way to her car. She knew that she should give Rachel some space, so she decided to go back home and get some things for Rachel that she might need. Every time she thought about Rachel it would always bring her to tears, Rachel was not even sixteen years old yet and she was going through so much, it was not fair to her.

Shelby had a lot to do with Rachel to make her realize how much she really loves her and that she never left her or only came back because of the death of her fathers. There was so much for Rachel to know. The letter that her father wrote would explain it all, but it was Rachel's decision what to do with the letter and Shelby knew she was not going to open it anytime soon.

Quinn finally stopped crying and pulled herself together. She did not care about missing practice, or the rest of the school day, she only had one thing on her mind and that was Rachel Berry and they weren't really doing anything new in school and she was not even paying attention anyways. Quinn started her car, pulled on her seat belt, left the car park and began making her way to the hospital.

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, Quinn finally reached the hospital. She quickly parked her car and slipped on her Cheerios jacket before she got out of the she promised herself not to cry, she had to be strong for Rachel. She then got out of the car and began walking slowly towards the entrance of the hospital. When she reached the front desk she asked for Rachel Berry. The nurse at the front desk watched her suspiciously and then told her where Rachel's room was.

As the Quinn walked down the halls of the hospital she prepared herself, for the state in which she would see Rachel. She kept repeating in her mind over and over no crying, no crying. Quinn finally reached Rachel's room. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked in.

When Shelby arrived home she got a call from the hospital. Dr. Hunter told her that they moved Rachel out of the ER and that she has been sleeping and everything is looking great for her recovery. Shelby thanked her and hung up her phone. Shelby then fed Beth her lunch which for Beth was rather enjoyable for the little girl.

As Quinn entered Rachel's room she just wanted to burst into tears. Rachel looked so broken and tiny in the hospital bed. She had covers pulled up to her chest and multiple wires snaked around her body. She also had a white bandage wrapped around her head and bruises on her face. Quinn walked closer to her and took a seat on the chair next to her bed. She took Rachel's hand in hers and kissed it. She then watched the steady rise and fall motion of her chest as she slept.

"Rachel you have no idea how sorry I am for what Santana did to you, and for what you had to go through. I really am and I really do mean it Rach when I say I want to be your friend." Quinn said with a tear escaping from her eyes.

Quinn then felt Rachel squeeze her hand and it brought a smile to her face. She then got up and kissed her forehead and then continued to watch her sleep.

Everyone noticed Quinn's absence after lunch and wondered where she went. Santana needed to talk to Quinn and explain. The last two periods of the day flew by. Santana and Brittany decided to skip practice today since Rachel was more important and Santana really needed to apologize to Rachel.

As Quinn watched Rachel sleep she noticed that the smaller girl was beginning to wake up.

"Hey," Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel said looking at the blonde in front of her, "Quinn, shouldn't you be in school?" Rachel asked pulling her hand away from Quinn's.

"I-I-I was worried about you and I really wanted to see you and school finished five minutes ago" Quinn said honestly.

"I appreciate you care Quinn, but..." Rachel was soon cut off my Quinn.

"Rachel, I am sorry for everything that happened to you and what Santana did. I don't know if you heard me while you were sleeping but, I want you to know that I really do care for you and I mean it when I want to be your friend. I am going to be here for you no matter what. I will never leave you." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn I did hear you, I-I-I just don't know what to say," Rachel said looking Quinn in the eyes.

A tear escaped and began making its way down Quinn's cheek. Rachel then wiped away the tears from Quinn's face and whispered to her.

"Don't cry Quinn. It's okay. I just can't right now Quinn,"

"Rach I..." Quinn started but was soon cut off.

"Quinn, please don't… why should I accept your friendship when you tormented me so much and made every day of my life a living hell along with your friends" Rachel said looking away from Quinn. "How did you even know I was in here?"

Quinn looked at Rachel. Rachel was broken, she was hurting and was in pain, she knew it and no matter how much Rachel tried to push her away she wasn't going to leave. Quinn could hear it in her voice. Quinn leaned over to Rachel and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I am going to be right here for you no matter what." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Quinn needed a moment and ran out of Rachel's room with her hand over her mouth, She could not answer Rachel's question now. Quinn ran down the hall and into the bathroom. She slid down the wall and began to cry. She knew she promised herself she would not cry, but she just could not. The hurt in Rachel's voice made her feel as if someone just killed her puppy right in front of her eyes.

Rachel then heard a knock at her door and looked up. It was the Glee Club and Mr. Shue. Rachel nodded for them to come in. Everyone entered and was almost brought to tears at the sight of Rachel.

"Rachel we're so sorry for what happened." Mercedes said.

Rachel could not stand it anymore everyone and their pity was just driving her crazy.

"Guys, stop it. I really don't want to hear how sorry you are. Especially when you guys were so mean to me and the only thing that probably made you realize that I am human and have feelings is this," Rachel said plainly. "How did you even find out?" Rachel questioned.

Everyone was shocked, they could not believe what Rachel said, but they knew that the smaller girl had a point. They were all mean to her in their own way, but they really wanted to make up for it.

"Shelby came to school today and told Principal Figgins and Mr. Shue everything that happened," Kurt said still in a little shock.

Rachel did not even bother to say anything. She looked at Finn.

"Finn I need to talk to you alone," Rachel said.

"Sure," Finn said.

Everyone looked at the two and left. Finn made his way to Rachel and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"We are over Finn," Rachel said plainly.

"Wha…" Finn started but Rachel cut him off.

"Finn we are over. I don't want this anymore." Rachel said.

" Rachel, I thought you always wanted us," Finn said.

"I thought so too Finn, but I don't want it anymore. Don't question why Finn, just trust me try and understand my decision it's for the best." Rachel said.

"Rach, I know you're going through a really hard time right now, but just know that I am here for you okay." Finn said leaning in and kissing Rachel on her forehead.

Finn left Rachel with tears in his eyes. Rachel just broke his heart. Everyone watched him as he walked outside and took a seat. Everyone gathered around him and began asking him what happened. Everyone listened to what Finn said and was completely shocked they could not believe that Rachel just broke up with Finn.

"I think I should talk to Rachel alone," Santana said, getting the attention of everyone.

Santana really wanted to talk to Rachel. She needed to apologize and she owed Rachel and explanation as to why she was so harsh to her the other day. Everyone nodded and agreed for Santana to talk to Rachel.

Santana made her way back to Rachel's room and took a deep breath.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Santana asked as she looked at Rachel lying down on the bed, with an emotionless face.

Rachel nodded and Santana entered the room and took a seat next to Rachel's bed.

"Rachel we need to talk," Santana said.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? ^_^ Did you enjoy the Faberry? Let me know what you guys think. Updates will come sooner after this week :) Thanks so much for reading :) Remember to Review and stuff :)lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Sorry for spelling Brittany's name wrong, I blame spell check lol, well i fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out :) Well hope you enjoyed reading :) **


	6. The Things That Tear Us Apart

**A/N; Hey everyone :) Thanks for all your reviews they were sooo sweet ^_^ You have no idea what they meann to me :) Well here is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it :) I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter, so tell me what you think :) So i reposted it, because i left out a part lol :P anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee.**

Rachel looked at Santana, took a deep breath and began before Santana could even say anything.

"If you're here to say how sorry you are, I really don't want to hear it." Rachel said plainly.

"Rachel…" Santana began but was cut off.

"Now you know my name? What happened to all your stupid names you had for me? Don't even pretend to care, because I know you don't. I don't care what you have to say and I don't want any pity especially from you." Rachel said harshly.

Santana could not believe what she just heard. She could not believe that Rachel just told her that. She never heard or saw Rachel like this before. Santana was concerned for the brunette and it was not out of pity. She really did.

"Rachel, I-I-I really am sorry, I should have never slushied you twice and pushed you up against the lockers and then threatened you… "Santana stopped when she noticed Rachel was staring at the door.

When Santana turned around her heart skipped a beat.

Quinn sat on the bathroom floor and stared at the wall with tears running down her face. The fact that Rachel was pushing away hurt her. She expected it though. She was always a bitch to her and she did not expect her to magically forget everything and forgive her then become best friends, those kinds of things only happened in movies. Quinn knew Rachel was not going to easily accept her friendship; she had a lot of making up to do to show Rachel that she really wants to be her friend and that her friend ship was sincere. Quinn did not want to leave Rachel alone for too long so she got up and made her way to the sink to wash her face.

Quinn splashed some water on her face and then dried it off with a paper towel. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She plastered a big smile on her face and made her way back to Rachel's room. While walking back a group of students caught her attention. It was the New Directions and . Everyone was gathered around Finn who looked like if his puppy just died. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces; Quinn guessed that they probably spoke to Rachel. She just brushed it off and quickly made her way back to Rachel's room unseen. When Quinn reached the door of Rachel's room she was shocked she saw Santana there talking to Rachel. Quinn was about to say something when Santana said something that just her feel to kill the Latina girl even more. That was when Santana turned around when she realized Rachel was staring at the door.

Santana swore that Quinn was probably killing her mentally.

"Q-Q-Quinn I-I-I can e-explain, it's not what it sounds like," Santana said trying to calm Quinn down, because she looked like if she was ready to unleash all hell on her.

Quinn walked slowly up to Santana and watched her.

Before Santana could even say something or react Quinn's automatically connection with Santana cheek. Santana brought her hand up to her face and held her cheek in pain as she felt her face starting to swell. She watched Quinn with disbelief. She could not believe that Quinn slapped her again. Santana tried to slap Quinn but she caught her hand inches away from her cheek and harshly threw her hand down.

"How in the entire freaking English speaking world that is not what it sounds like Santana. Tell me, because it would be a very interesting explanation to hear and how could you, I knew you gave Rachel a facial slushy, but two and u freaking pushed her up against the lockers and to top that off you threatened her. That is just bull Santana!" Quinn angrily shouted.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it!" Rachel said trying to get up but fell right back down due to the sharp pain coming from her ribs.

"Ahhh…" Rachel said clutching her side.

Immediately Quinn forgot her anger towards Santana and rushed to Rachel's side. This was the least thing she wanted, to cause Rachel pain. The expression of pain on Rachel's face killed Quinn. Santana too rushed over to Rachel's side, she forgot the stinging pain coming from her cheek to help the smaller brunette. Quinn had never seen Santana worried so much; she would normally never show this side to anyone but Brittany. This did not mean Santana was forgiven. Quinn knew Santana was feeling guilty and this was the only reason why she was being nice. Santana just made Quinn sick.

"M-my r-r-ribs… t-t-they h-hurt" Rachel cried.

"It's okay… I'll get the doctor," Quinn said while pressing the button at the side of Rachel's bed.

"Rachel it's gonna be okay, relax the nurse is coming," Santana said stroking Rachel's hair trying to calm her.

Santana looked up and saw Quinn eyeing her suspiciously, just then a nurse came rushing in and began asking what happened.

"Her ribs, she, she was trying to get up and she got up to fast and her ribs started to hurt," Santana said quickly before Quinn could say anything.

The nurse watched both of them suspiciously then quickly tended to Rachel's ribs. Rachel was in a lot of pain and it hurt Quinn and Santana to see her like this. The nurse gave Rachel something for the pain and warned her not to move again. Before the nurse left she gave Rachel something to help her sleep, so she can sleep through the pain.

As the nurse left to the room, Quinn watched as Rachel tried to fight off sleep. She moved closer gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Rach," Quinn said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry Q-Quinn, i-its n-not y-your f-fault," Rachel said drosily.

"Yes it is," Quinn said guiltily.

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw she had fallen asleep.

"Quinn," Santana said.

"Don't you even Santana. Don't you dare," Quinn angrily.

Quinn walked out of the room and Santana quickly followed trying to catch up with Quinn so she could talk to her. Santana finally caught up with Quinn in the same hall where the New Directions were and spun her around. Quinn looked at Santana with annoyance. Quinn really was not in the mood for anymore Santana. Everyone watched the two, no one dared to say anything, because they could sense the tension between the two.

Quinn looked as if she was about to kill, while Santa looked as if she was begging for mercy. Everyone just stared with their mouths open.

"Quinn… listen to me, please just hear me out before you act and do something stupid," Santana said trying not to sound as if she was about to cry.

"Santana what is there to hear, it very simple and since we are here right now and everyone is here why don't you freaking tell them what you did. I am very sure they would love to know, then let's see how they react if it is any way different from the way I did," Quinn said angrily losing her patience with the Latina.

Everyone just stood there in silence; they never saw Quinn and Santana like this before. They knew they had their battles, but never like this before. What Quinn said to Santana really stood out to them, what has Santana done everyone wondered, they were worried and sacred just and not sure if they really wanted to know. Quinn did not even want to stay there for even one more second so she turned around and started to walk away.

"Quinn…" Santana said putting her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

That was it. Quinn had enough. She just lost it. She tackled Santana to the ground and started hitting her. She was sick and tired of her trying to explain something that really did not need any explanation to understand. Puck had to lift Quinn off Santana while Finn held back Santana so she would not jump at her.

"Leave me alone," Quinn said angrily as she pushed away Puck and began walking away.

As Quinn walked away from all her shocked and confused glee members, she noticed a familiar woman. It was Shelby with Beth in one hand and a bag on her shoulder that probably had some things for Rachel. Her purse was also slung across her shoulder. Quinn figured that Shelby probably saw and heard everything, since she looked as if she was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she passed Shelby.

Shelby watched the blonde cheerleader disappear out of sight and then turned to the New Directions and .

"What was all of that about?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing," Santana said as she tried to walk away but was stopped by who grabbed her arm.

"Santana clearly what happened between you and Quinn is nothing." Mr. Shue said.

"Think whatever you want, but I am not going to waste anymore of my time here talking to you people," Santana said trying to break free of Mr. Shue's grip.

Santana knew Quinn was right. How was she going to tell them what she did to Rachel? They would hate her. She just could not handle that. She knew there were a lot of people who did not like her already and the least she wanted was for her team mates to hate her. Even though she said bad things about glee, she kind of liked it and having everyone there as her friend even though she was a bitch most of the time.

"San, something's wrong. You can tell me." Brittany said as she brought her hand up to Santana's cheek where a hand print was forming.

Mr. Shue released his grip on Santana. Santana put her hand on Brittany's hand that was on her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"It's nothing Britt," Santana said almost in a whisper.

"San I am right here if you need me," Brittany said.

Hearing Brittany say those words almost brought Santana to tears, Brittany always knew what to say and Santana liked that a lot. Santana hated lying to the girl, but it was probably for the best. The least thing she wanted was for Brittany to hate her. She just could not handle that. Santana watched Brittany and gave her an apologetic look and then left.

"Don't worry Brittany she will tell us what's going on," Mercedes said putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Wait, didn't Santana go to see Rachel?" Finn asked.

"What are you getting at Finn?" Tina asked

"Yea," Puck chimed in.

"Where did Quinn come out from? Quinn was not in school since after lunch. Something happened in school when Santana ran out of the choir room, Quinn came here. Santana went to see Rachel, and then Quinn shows up like she is going to rip Santana's head off. Rachel might be able to tell us what happened." Finn said.

Everyone just stared at him with their mouth open. Finn actually had a point. Shelby and Mr. Shue just watched each other. Mr. Shue could tell by Shelby's look she did not really like the idea of bombarding Rachel with all these questions since she has already been through a lot and this is probably the least of things Shelby wanted Rachel to do right now.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Finn said eagerly.

"Hold on," Mr. Shue said stopping Finn before he reached anywhere. "I think we should allow Rachel to rest before we attack her with questions, she might not even know the answer to."

"That's a good idea," Tina said.

"She has been through a lot and I think we all know she is not in a good mood so we should wait for tomorrow," Mike said.

"Yea," Mercedes said.

Everyone decided to leave the hospital except for Mr. Shue; he wanted to stay with Shelby and Rachel. Finn disappointedly left the hospital with the rest of the glee club. He really wanted to know what was going on, but Mr. Shue had a point. The New Directions left the hospital with millions of thoughts running through their heads, replaying today's events. Everyone felt really sorry for Rachel. She did not deserve to be going through all of this, they also felt really horrible for what they did to the brunette and all the times they were mean to her. They knew if they had a different attitude towards her, it would look as if it was because of the all the current events, but they really wanted to change.

and Shelby walked down the hall to Rachel's room in silence. When Shelby reached Rachel's room she saw Dr. Hunter checking up on a sleeping Rachel. When Dr. Hunter saw Shelby entering the room, she walked over to her and told Shelby what the nurse told her about what happened to Rachel, not too long ago. She told her that Rachel tried to get up and hurt her ribs. Dr. Hunter also told her about the two girls that were in the room at the time. Shelby then pieced it together and thanked Dr. Hunter for telling her. Shelby then told Mr. Shue what the doctor told her and Mr. Shue also figured out what might have happened.

Shelby walked closer to Rachel's bed and watched her daughter sleep. Mr. Shue watched Shelby and Rachel. He could see that Shelby really loved Rachel and truly wanted to make up for what she did to her. Mr. Shue smiled and sat down. Soon after Shelby joined Mr. Shue and sat down next to him with Beth on her lap. Mr. Shue and Shelby began talking and laughing. While they talked and laughed they occasionally looked over to Rachel to see if she was waking up.

"You really love her don't you?" Mr. Shue asked Shelby looking at her giving her a half smile.

"Yes, I do love her, more than you could ever imagine." Shelby said watching Rachel, then turning to Mr. Shue giving him a smile.

Mr. Shue and Shelby watched each other. They soon turned their attention to Rachel, when they heard murmurs coming from the girl.

Mr. Shue and Shelby immediately got up and made their way to Rachel's bed. Mr. Shue stood behind Shelby and watched as Rachel began to wake up.

Rachel looked up and rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the figures that stood in front of her. When her vision finally cleared up she realized the figures in front of her.

"Mr. Shue, Shelby what are you doing here," Rachel said still sounding a little drowsy.

"Hey, Rach, we came here to check on you to see how you were doing, we heard what happened," Shelby said.

Rachel looked at Shelby then at Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue could tell that Shelby wanted to talk to Rachel about the incident and what was going on, so Mr. Shue took Beth from Shelby so the two could be alone. Beth happily went with Mr. Shue and Shelby and Rachel were left alone to talk.

Shelby sat on the bed, and stroked Rachel's hair. Rachel just looked at the older

"Rach, I know you are probably tired and still drowsy from the medication the doctor gave you, but if you know anything about what is going on between Santana and Quinn you can tell me because those two are really worrying everyone." Shelby said stroking Rachel's hair.

Rachel looked at Shelby and started.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? This chapter was kind of short but the next one will be long :) Anyways are you liking the speed of the story? please let me know what you guys think :) What did you guys think about the whole Quinn, Santana, Rachel scence? Review, Follow and Favourite pls lol :) Thanks for reading :) I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	7. Past Friends

**A/N: Hello there everyone :) Thanks soo much for all your love and support :) They are very much appreciated. Your reviews are amazing :) I love them and I love reading them :) Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a lot of projects due and barely had any free time, I just literally finished my last project and this Chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think by leaving a Review :) Reviews make a update sooner lol :) Enjoy :) and please Review :)**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Glee.**

Quinn just needed to think. She needed to clear her mind and just be away from everyone so she could just think things through. Quinn did not know where else to go so she went to the park. She sat on the swings and dug her toes in the sand and just stared at the ground. Santana cried the entire drive home, she felt horrible. As, soon as she reached home, she ran straight up to her bedroom, locked the door and buried her head in her pillow.

Rachel looked at Shelby and took in a deep breath and started to talk.

"Santana came in and she started to apologize because... then Quinn saw her in here then they started to argue then Quinn slapped Santana then Santana tried to slap Quinn back….wait, why I am even telling you this?" Rachel said.

"Rachel because I am your mother. I care about you and I can help and you need to tell me if you know anything that made Quinn want to kill Santana so we can sort things out," Shelby said.

"It doesn't really matter those two will go back to being best friends in no time," Rachel said drowsily, "When can I leave the hospital?"

"I will ask the doctor when you will be able to leave okay sweetheart. Yes Rachel it does and I really don't think those two are going back to being best friends anytime soon. What did Santana have to apologize for Rach?" Shelby asked worriedly.

"I really can't think about that right now," Rachel said falling asleep.

Shelby watched as Rachel's eyes closed and she drifted back into sleep. Shelby stroked Rachel's hair for a while, watching her sleep, then got up and kissed her forehead. Shelby then made her way out of Rachel's room thinking over what Rachel told her. She was happy Rachel actually told her something, she knew it was probably because of the medication, but she was happy. What really caught Shelby's attention was that Santana was apologizing and for what. Shelby sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway and stared at the wall in deep thought.

Mr. Shue was walking up and down the halls with Beth in his hands, when he saw Shelby sitting in the hallway looking deep in thought. Mr. Shue sat down next to Shelby and put his hand on her lap breaking her train of thought. Shelby looked at Mr. Shue who was giving her a comforting smile. Shelby smiled and took Beth from .

"What happened Shelby?" Mr. Shue asked.

Shelby told what Rachel said and Mr. Shue then looked straight ahead. He bent over and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that Santana was not the type of girl to just apologize; he knew it had to be something that caused her a great deal of remorse to apologize and that meant it was bad. Mr. Shue contemplated on telling Shelby what he thought, but she already had so much going on, he did not want to worry her unnecessarily, because after all he could be wrong. Mr. Shue could see how much Rachel pushing away and not wanting Shelby in her life made Shelby feel. He could see it in Shelby's face and in her eyes, it hurt her, she knew she made a mistake, but now she wanted to make up for it.

Mr. Shue raised his head up and turned to Shelby.

"Everything is going to be okay Shelby, just give Rachel some time and I will ask Quinn and Santana what happened and try to get to the bottom of it," Mr. Shue said squeezing her leg and giving her a reassuring smile.

Quinn sat on the swings with her toes in the sand listening to One Girl by Justin Bieber thinking about what happened between her and Rachel during the summer. It was about two weeks before school opened and since Quinn had Beth, things home just were not the same anymore. As a matter of fact nothing was the same everything changed, even Quinn herself changed. Everything home was just screwed up especially her dad, Quinn really did not know why her mom asked her dad to move back in, that probably had to be the worst decision her mom ever made. Quinn just felt helpless at times, she just wanted to run away and her dad always brought her down and sometimes hit her. She could never fight back because her dad was stronger than her and she would just get herself into more trouble. He always talked about how a Fabray was supposed to be and what kind of people they are, it was just sickening to hear him especially when he was never any of those things he preached about.

It was about ten o' clock when Russel Fabray came staggering through the front door in his inebriated state. His eyes were blood shot and he looked pissed as hell. Quinn was lying on the couch reading The Mysterious Benedict Society and she immediately shot up when she heard the front door fly open. Her mom had just left the house to buy some groceries. Quinn quickly lay back and clutched her book in her arm muttering shit, shit, shit ever so softly. She closed her eyes shut hoping that it would make her invisible to her dad, she knew that probably wasn't the best idea in the world but it worked a couple of times and she panicked and did not know what else to do.

Quinn saw her dad staggering into the kitchen; she took this as the perfect opportunity to run up to her room and hide until her dad knocked out. Quinn quietly got off the couch leaving her book there. She began creeping her way towards the stairs. Quinn was about to go up the stairs when her dad threw the bottle at side of the stairs causing it to break into millions of pieces as it hit the banister. Quinn looked at her dad then tried to run up the stairs but was soon stopped by her dad who pulled her by her ankle causing her to trip and fall to the ground. All Quinn could smell was the scent of liquor, and it made her feel sick. Quinn tried to get up, but was soon meet with the palm of her father's hand sending her back to the ground. Quinn did not know what came over her; she pushed her father away, ran up to her room and locked her door. She leaned against the door on her back and slid down, with a few tears making their way down her face. She buried her head in her arms and cried. She began hearing footsteps, then banging on the door. Quinn jumped off the ground and dragged her desk to the door jamming it against it, she backed away slowly wiping away the tears in her eyes. Quinn looked at her window then back at the door, the banging stopped but Quinn did not want to take any chances, she quickly opened the window and made her way out. She jumped down to the garage's roof then the ground. Quinn ran out of the yard straight to the park.

Thank God no one was around, Quinn ran out in a hoddie and sweat pants, she did not even think about changing. She pulled the hoddie over her head and made her way to the swings where she sat down. She began swinging looking at the sky trying to forget everything that happened. Whenever she needed to think, she always came to the park and sat on the swings. While Quinn was swinging, she heard someone sit on the other swing next to her. Quinn did not even bother looking at the person next to her; she really was not in the mood for talking.

"Hey," She heard the figure say.

Quinn immediately recognized the voice it was Rachel Berry. Great she thought out of all the people in the world Rachel was going to be the one to see her like this. Quinn sighed and looked at the smaller brunette.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" Quinn questioned.

"Same as you Quinn," Rachel said simply looking at the ground.

Quinn was surprised; Rachel did not make any comment about her outfit. She knew if it was anyone else they surely would have.

"I highly doubt it Berry," Quinn said looking at the brunette.

"Then tell me if I am wrong Quinn. You're here because you need to get away from things and to think," Rachel said looking straight ahead.

Quinn was shocked; she just stared at the brunette. She never in a million years thought that Rachel Berry would be the one to figure out why she was here. She always took the girl to be selfish, only thinking of herself and not the others around her. Santana and Brittany never really understood why she came to the park, but Rachel the girl she slushied and tormented did.

"I would take your silence as an answer," Rachel said smiling at the brunette then getting up.

"Wait," Quinn said getting up putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Quinn could not believe that she just told Rachel to wait. Quinn took her hand of Rachel's shoulder and looked down.

"I-I ummm, you're right, but how?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, I just know," Rachel said starting to walk away.

Quinn followed Rachel. She walked down to the pond and sat on one of the benches.

"I can see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice," Rachel said as Quinn sat down next to her, "If you want to talk about it, I am here."

Quinn was just shocked. She actually wanted to tell Rachel, because there was just something that made her feel she could tell her, but she was not going to, she could not. She was Quinn Fabray.

"Wait; hold up Berry, why would I even tell you?" Quinn said watching Rachel.

"Because you are still here and you practically followed me here when you could have just gone somewhere else," Rachel said looking at Quinn.

Quinn knew Rachel was right.

"I know what you are thinking, why would you tell me right? We are not friends and you hate me, but I won't judge you, and I think you already know this, I don't have any friends so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out," Rachel said looking at Quinn giving her a half smile.

Quinn knew Rachel having no friends was her fault, she never gave anyone a reason to want to her friend, in fact she gave them a reason not to be, because if you were friends with Rachel Berry, you be getting a facial slushy served directly to your head and facial area. Quinn bent her head in shame. She did not hate Rachel, she never wanted her to think that, but her actions made Rachel feel otherwise. Quinn did not know what it was, but she felt as if she could tell Rachel anything and she kind of liked that. Quinn finally trusted her feeling for once and looked at Rachel.

"I am sorry I made you feel like that, and thanks for not judging. I don't hate you I know I made it look like that but I don't and I didn't know you did not have any friends. I really don't know why but, I feel I could trust you," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and listened as Quinn began to tell her what happened. Rachel was a really good listener and Quinn really liked that. When Quinn was finished she was sobbing into Rachel T-shirt. The smaller girls just hugged her and as she cried and told her it's going to be okay.

"Has your mom ever tried to stop it?" Rachel curiously asked.

"N-no, h-he o-o-o-only d-do-does it when s-she is not there," Quinn said in between sobs barely a whisper.

"You have to tell your mom," Rachel said cupping Quinn's face in her hand sensing how venerable Quinn was.

"I can't, it would destroy her and I don't think she will believe me," Quinn said.

"I am here for you anytime okay, anytime you need someone I am here okay," Rachel said pulling Quinn into a hug.

When Quinn was finished hugging Rachel, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie and looked at Rachel. Quinn thought she could never trust someone like how she trusted Rachel. She never knew how comforting the brunette could be and she regretted everything she did to her.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked sniffling.

"I have two gay dads, that half the town hates and not to mention they are never around and it's like they don't care about me anymore, they don't even call or anything no contact what so ever when they are not in town. I practically had to beg them for all of us to go out on a family dinner when they came back, they did not understand why, and I began crying trying to explain to them why. Shelby my own mother did not even want me instead she adopted Beth." Everyone hates me, I have no friends and I am all alone," Rachel said with a few tears making their way down her face.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I had no idea," Quinn said in a low voice, "I am here for you, if you ever need anyone, I know I have not been the best person and I caused half the things you go through, but give me a chance and I will make it up to you and I will always be here for you," Quinn said while hugging the smaller girl.

"Thanks Quinn, but I don't know," Rachel said.

"What do you mean you don't know," Quinn said pulling away from Rachel, "Don't you trust me?" Quinn asked.

"I do but-" Rachel said.

"But, what?" Quinn asked cutting Rachel off.

"It's nothing, never mind" Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"Come on, you can tell me. You don't have any regrets telling me do you?" Quinn asked.

"It's like this if someone trust you enough with their secrets you should be able to let down your walls to them." Rachel said looking down.

"So you would not have told me?" Quinn asked.

"It was only fair...you told me the truth and I felt the need to equate it so I told you, but it doesn't mean anything," Rachel said trying not to sound harsh.

Quinn just looked down.

"I have no regrets telling you though, but Quinn you have made my life a living hell and I am not sure if I trust you fully enough for me to go to you anytime I need someone. I am sorry, but just give it time okay, but I am always here for you," Rachel said trying not to make it sound as bad as it did.

"I don't get you, you asked me what was wrong, why would you ask me if you weren't gonna be able to trust me?" Quinn asked trying to stay calm.

"I am scared Quinn, how do I know that you're not going to tell your friends what I told you today and use it against me?" Rachel asked.

"Because I told you something I never told anyone before, you can trust me," Quinn said.

Rachel just looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Okay, but just give me sometime before I fully trust you." Rachel said.

"Do you want to play a game?" Quinn asked.

Rachel let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"It's just that I never thought you out of all people would ask me that question," Rachel said smiling, "What game do you wish to play Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said smiling while raising one eyebrow.

"Hmmm…. twenty questions, so we could get to know each other better," Quinn said smiling.

"Okay," Rachel said facing Quinn.

"You first," Quinn said.

"No, you go first it was your idea," Rachel said.

"Yes it was my idea and now it is my idea for you to go first," Quinn said smiling.

"Fine," Rachel said giving into Quinn, "What do you look for in a person?" Rachel asked.

"They have to be honest, sincere and it may sound cheesy but I wouldn't mind if they would sing a song to me to show how they feel about me," Quinn said.

"That's all?" Rachel asked.

"Well not really, if I think of anything else I will tell you," Quinn said.

Quinn then noticed Rachel had a big smile on her face and she could only help to know what the girl was thinking.

"Why such a big smile?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Just had a crazy idea," Rachel said with a grin.

"Come on what is it?" Quinn asked.

"Really want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you already have me wondering," Quinn said excitedly.

"You asked for it," Rachel said with a smirk.

Rachel got up and stood in front of Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, then finally figured out what Rachel was going to do, "Please don't sing Rachel," Quinn said.

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**

**One time, one time **

Rachel said pointing at her and Quinn.

**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**

**Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**

**And even though it's a struggle love is all we got**

**And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top **

Rachel knelt down infront of Quinn and took her hand in hers.

**Your world is my world And my fight is your fight**

**My breath is your breath**

**And your heart  
And girl you're my one love, my one heart**

**My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) **

Rachel pulled Quinn and twirled her around.

**And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number one girl**

**Always making time for you I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
You look so deep, you know that it humbles me**

**You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me**

**Many have called but the chosen is you**

**Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you **

**Your world is my world And my fight is your fight**

**My breath is your breath**

**And your heart  
And girl you're my one love, my one heart**

**My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number 1 girl**

**Always making time for you I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) **

Rachel sat Quinn down on the bench and knelt in front of her. She picked a flower from the ground and gave it to Quinn.

**Shawty right there She's got everything I need**

**And I'ma tell her one time**

**Give you everything you need down to my last dime  
She makes me happy I know where I'll be Right by your side**

**'Cause she is the one **

Rachel and Quinn's eye met.

**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**

**My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number one girl**

**Always making time for you**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) **

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**

**Me plus you,**

**I'ma tell you one time**

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time.**

Quinn liked every second that Rachel sang. Rachel made her happy just by singing that song for her. It made her feel special beyond words. Quinn could not stop thinking about Rachel's eyes they were just breath taking. Quinn just hugged Rachel and thanked her for that.

"Berry, you are something you know," Quinn said smiling.

"Anytime Quinn, just to make you smile and happy," Rachel said giving Quinn a smile.

"Friends?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Friends," Rachel said happily.

Quinn did not know what it was but she could just felt this connection between her and Rachel.

"Man Hands!" Quinn heard someone shout.

Dear God Quinn thought, it was Santana. Quinn immediately jumped up and saw gave Rachel an apologetic look.

"Quinn, is Man Hands bothering you and what the hell are you wearing?" Santana asked.

Quinn panicked.

"No, I was just taking care of it and I was taking run," Quinn said looking at the slushy in Santana's hand.

Quinn grabbed the slushy out of her hand and slushied Rachel.

"All done, now let's go," Quinn said walking away.

"That a nice color of green for you Berry," Santana said laughing before she walked away.

Quinn hated herself for doing that, she knew she shouldn't have done it, but she panicked. She could never explain to Santana what she and Rachel were doing, she would never understand. Quinn knew Rachel would never forgive her, after everything she said to her. Quinn knew she hadto apologize but how, she did not think she could face Rachel after this.

"Thank God Berry was the only one who saw you like this," Santana said, "And you owe me a slushy."

"Whatever, I am going home," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, just make sure no one else sees you like this!" Santana shouted as Quinn headed home.

Quinn ignored Santana and kept walking .Quinn looked at the flower Rachel gave her and thought how much of an idiot the she was, she slushied the girl right after she asked her to be friends.

Quinn crawled back through her window and spent the entire night in her room, she did not bother to come out, the only thing she had on her mind was Rachel Berry. The next day Quinn did her morning routine and went to the park. She found Rachel sitting on the swings. She walked up to her and as she did Rachel got up to leave.

"Rachel, I am sorry I didn't mean to slushy you, I panicked," Quinn said apologetically.

"It's okay Quinn, I understand how important your social status is," Rachel said trying to walk away but was stopped by Quinn.

"I really am sorry Rachel, I really am and I still want to be friends because I like you," Quinn said practically on the brink of tears.

"I don't know Quinn, but don't worry your secret is safe with me," Rachel said walking away leaving a sad Quinn.

Quinn hated herself right now. She could not believe what she had done. For the rest of the summer Quinn only thought about Rachel, she never saw Rachel after that day in the park and eagerly awaited to see her in school, only to see that Rachel was now with Finn and whatever happened over the summer was probably forgotten to Rachel because she did not want to think about it.

Quinn was soon broken from her deep thought when she received a text. It was Brittany asking her if she was okay. Quinn got up from the swings and began to make her way home. On the way home she thought about Beth, it was the first time she saw her after she had given birth to her, Quinn really wanted to hold her, but it was not the best time, she was angry and just needed to be alone.

Santana lay on her bed and thought of all the reasons why she was mean to Rachel. She was mean to Rachel because she wanted people to fear her and respect and she did not want anyone to treat Britt the way they treated Rachel, she thought if she was like that she would be untouchable, but it was not right and look at what it lead to. Santana felt horrible it made her feel to throw only she could muster up the courage to tell Rachel what really happened.

Rachel finally woke up around six in the evening. Shelby had taken Beth home and by that time the baby sitter had arrived and agreed to watch Beth overnight again. Mr. Shue had returned home and promised to return the next day. Shelby was sitting in the chair next to Rachel's bed when she woke up.

"Hey sleepy head," Shelby said while kissing Rachel's forehead.

Rachel did not say anything she just looked at Shelby.

"The doctor said you will be able to leave tomorrow evening once everything is okay," Shelby said.

"That's great," Rachel said playing with the edge of blanket.

Shelby looked at her daughter and took a deep breath.

"If you want, you can take a shower, I brought a pajama pants and a long sleeved jersey for you," Shelby said.

"Yea I would like to take a shower," Rachel said looking at Shelby.

Shelby tired to help Rachel, get out of bed, but she just pushed her away.

"I am fine, really, I can help myself," Rachel said taking the towel and clothes from Shelby.

Shelby could tell Rachel did not want help from anyone especially her, it just broke her heart how much her daughter pushed her away. She just wished only once that Rachel would see how much she loves her. Shelby watched as her daughter made her way to the bathroom, waiting incase she said she needed her. If those words ever left Rachel's mouth it would make Shelby the happiest mother alive.

Rachel closed the bathroom door and entered the shower. Rachel opened the water and began washing her hair. She looked at the water as it turned red and remembered.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Did you enjoy it? Did you like the Faberry? Please review :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading :) I will try and update sooner :) This was a really long chapter lol :) Please review favourite and follow :) lol :P Oooo and the song was One Time by Justin Bieber :). Remember to Review :) Reviews make me happy :) lol :P Anyways i really hope u enjoyed reading and hope guys have a fantastic time until next time :) **


	8. Nightmares

**A/N: Hey everyone :) My apologies for taking so long to update, school has me busy and I wrote this chapter on multiple folder pages and they were just scattered everywhere. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting they were very much appreciated :) Well, here is Chapter 8 I hope you enjoy :) Please review and stuff feedback is appreciated :)**

******Disclaimer- I still do not own Glee.**

The car coming towards them, the tire screeches and her daddy. Rachel closed her eyes, bent her head back and let the hot water run on her face. Rachel finished showering and watched the water as it drained out before wrapping herself in the towel and making her way out of the shower. Rachel dried herself up as best as she could even though it hurt to do so. She put on the clothes Shelby brought for her slowly trying not to cause any pain to herself.

Shelby's clothes were a little big for her, but she wasn't complaining. She hated the hospital gown and would wear just about anything so she would not have to stay in that horrible gown. Rachel opened the bathroom door and slowly made her way back to her bed, where she saw Shelby sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

Shelby's head rose from the magazine once she heard the bathroom door open she got up to help Rachel to her bed.

Rachel looked at her, "I'm fine, I don't need help," in a soft voice looking down at the ground.

Shelby did not expect Rachel to accept any help from her because of what Rachel thought of her, but that did not stop Shelby from caring for her daughter. Shelby sat down and carefully watched Rachel's every move, ready to be by her daughter's side in a heartbeat. Shelby saw how every step pained Rachel. Rachel was halfway to her bed when she began to stumble. Instantly, Shelby was at Rachel's side, supporting her as they walked to the bed. Rachel did not say a word, she just held onto Shelby as they both walked.

"Thanks," Rachel said in a soft voice as Shelby helped her into bed.

Shelby smiled.

"It's okay honey," Shelby said as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"Rachel, since you dads are dead, you will have to stay with me, since I am your mother," Shelby said trying to tell Rachel in the most pleasant way possible. Shelby knew Rachel would not be okay with this, but Rachel did not really have a choice.

"What?!" Rachel said, wondering if she heard Shelby right. "No way I'm not staying with you, I refuse to," Rachel said angrily.

" You don't have a choice Rachel, you are going to stay with me, I am your mother and I am your only legal guardian," Shelby said sternly.

"Unbelievable," Rachel said.

Rachel did not have the strength at the moment to argue with Shelby, but it surely was not the last of it.

"You will be staying with me and that's the end of it," Shelby said.

Rachel did not reply she just looked at Shelby angrily.

Shelby sat back down in the chair and continued to read her magazine, ever so often glancing at Rachel who was playing with the end of her blanket.

Rachel could not believe it; she was going to have to stay with Shelby. Great she thought just great.

Shelby knew Rachel did not like the idea, but Shelby knew with time, Rachel would settle down.

Rachel was fighting sleep she did not want to sleep just yet, she just kept thinking about that night with her dads and the fact that she was going to stay with Shelby and Beth. She thought about Quinn, the glee club Mr. Shue and Shelby. So many thoughts kept running through her mind. Rachel just could not bring herself to feel anything towards anything anymore. Rachel finally let sleep take her over and she fell into a deep sleep.

"No!" Rachel jolted up.

She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. Rachel groaned and dropped back down onto her bed, making a mental note not to get up so fast again. She wiped her face with the sleeve of the jersey. Rachel looked over at Shelby who was fast asleep on the chair with the magazine on her stomach. Rachel thanked God that Shelby had not woken up and that no one came rushing in the room to see what had happened since that was a pretty loud scream. Rachel had not a clue how she would explain that she had a nightmare where her dads died and left her all alone, but it was not just a nightmare it was reality. Rachel at up and reached for the cup of water that was on the stand next to her and drank it slowly trying to calm down. Once she was finished she lay back down and stared and the ceiling for a while until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Rachel woke up the next morning to Shelby walking into the room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Shelby said once she noticed Rachel was awake.

"Hi," Rachel said shifting under her blanket.

"Did you sleep well?" Shelby asked as she walked closer to Rachel's bed.

"Yeah I guess I did," Rachel said as Shelby stroked her hair, making her feel sleepy.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked Shelby.

"It's 7:45," Shelby said.

The place got silent as Shelby drank her coffee and Rachel tried to fight sleep.

"I have to go home to check on Beth," Shelby said finally breaking the silence. Rachel looked at her and nodded. There was not much to say and Rachel did not really want to talk. Rachel watched as Shelby bent down to kiss her forehead then leave.

Shelby noticed Rachel's silence and it hurt her heart to see her like this. No matter what, Shelby knew she was going to have to be there for Rachel, it was a lot for a fifteen year old to go through and she most definitely did not want Rachel to go through it alone. Shelby got in her car and drove home.

Rachel lay there in the hospital bed and stared at the door; since there was nothing better to do and there was only so much one can do in a hospital bed.

"Quinn?!" Rachel said shocked.

Quinn was standing in the door frame in her Cheerios uniform and her blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony. Quinn looked as though she had been crying all night.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked hoping Rachel would allow her to.

"Uh. Umm…" Rachel started but was soon cut off by Quinn.

"Please" Quinn begged.

"Yeah, you can come in," Rachel said slowly sitting up.

Quinn entered the room and took a seat on a chair next to Rachel's bed and began to talk.

"I'm not here to argue, or to pity you or anything Rachel, all I want is for you to hear me out. You don't even have to give me an answer if you don't want to all you have to do is listen. Okay?"

Rachel just sat there and stared. Quinn watched her with a raised eyebrow awaiting a nod or any form of an answer.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, "You can give me an answer."

"Right. Yeah okay," Rachel said.

Quinn moves a little closer to Rachel." Rachel, about what happened over the summer, I shouldn't have done what I did and by that I mean slushy you because Santana showed up. I shouldn't have, I should have just told her the truth and if she was my friend, she would have understood. You know I have tried on countless occasions to apologize for slushying you, but you never wanted to listen. You were right Rachel, I care too much about my social status, but I don't want that to be so anymore. You don't have to forgive me, all I want you to understand is how much I regret what I did and I would really like to be your friend again Rachel, I really would and things would most definitely be different. I promise you that it would if you would just give me that chance," Quinn said.

Rachel had never seen Quinn like this. Quinn was so vulnerable. Rachel closed her eyes and looked down, refusing to meet Quinn's gaze. She played with the end of the blanket and took a deep breath. She looked at Quinn.

"The moment and time has gone Quinn, just forget it and move on. Seriously just let it go," Rachel said harshly.

"Rachel I can't just let it go. It's always in my mind," Quinn said.

Rachel noticed how tears started to form in Quinn's eyes and the way she turned red trying to hold back her tears.

"Well you are going to have to Quinn. Just move on already! I really don't care. No matter how many times you apologize to me I am not going to forgive you and I could care less Quinn," Rachel spat venomously.

Those words hurt Quinn more than she ever thought possible.

"I should probably go now," Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, you probably should," Rachel bit back.

Quinn reluctantly walked toward the door. She paused in the doorway and shot one last glance at Rachel, then headed out the door.

Rachel thought if Quinn felt so guilty about slushying her, then she should not have done it in the first place, actions do have consequences.

"Hello Rachel. It's good to see you up," Doctor Hunter said breaking Rachel out from her thoughts.

Rachel just sat there and smiled.

"I'm just here to make sure everything is alright so you will be able to leave," Doctor Hunter said. "Seems like everything is in order, so it looks as though you will be able to leave today after all," Doctor Hunter told Rachel after she was finished checking up on Rachel and with that she left.

Rachel lay back down in bed and closed her eyes.

When Shelby arrived home, she thanked the babysitter for watching Beth and with that the babysitter left. Shelby watched Beth as she slept. The little girl looked like an angel. Shelby fixed her breakfast and when she was finished eating, she woke Beth up to feed her.

Shelby made her way upstairs to the room that Rachel would soon be staying in; she changed the sheets, cleaned the room and put clean towels in the bathroom. Shelby was really anxious about Rachel coming to stay with her, she did not know what to expect.

Time flew fast; it was already 2 o' clock. The babysitter arrives and Shelby passes to her and grabs her purse and gets in her car.

An hour later, Rachel is in the passenger seat of Shelby's Range Rover. Shelby knows that she and Rachel have a lot of things to work out, but she is certain that she will be able to take good care of Rachel. After all, she has been around teenagers for quite a while being coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

As Shelby drives home, she glances over at Rachel, who has her head against the window. She looked worn out. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know what you guys think :) Please review, follow or favourite which ever one you prefer :) I will try to update sooner, I might update again before this month finishes and if I don't I will in the first week of next month which is May. Please review and Have yourselves a great time until my next update. **


End file.
